


Wetlands

by StarryNighty



Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Black Reader, Black female reader - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryNighty/pseuds/StarryNighty
Summary: Pairing: Alpha!Alcide Herveaux x Black!readerWarnings: 18+, A/B/O dynamics, slight dub-con, smutA/N: Thanks for taking the time to beta this story and spit-balling ideas with me @titty-teetee! Love ya <3
Relationships: Alcide Herveaux/Black Reader, Alcide Herveaux/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Wetlands

You shouldn’t be out here. 

It was true that sometimes your decisions were questionable, pulling an extra shift after twelve long hours or driving while half asleep - but you had good intentions. Like right now, standing in the wide flat grasses on the border of a swampy black forest. Half after midnight by now and with little concern for your safety you waited.

You awaited _him_.

“They’ll smell me on you..” 

Alcide didn’t care or worry about the mixing of your sweet aroma with the mossy wetland on his skin. A lone wolf could do this, he reminded himself. The loneliness spited him at times, a wolf craved community, it dreamt of loyalty. 

You were faithful. Six months into this slow burn meet up, you had never let him down. Sure, you were hesitant sometimes. Like currently, with your eyes sweeping the dark while you rubbed stiff fingers together. He drew your attention back to him with a finger nudging your chin. And as he stared into your dark eyes, that matched his own, you were honest and your eyes never lied. Alcide pulled at the hem of his thin shirt, he pulled it over his head baring his wide chest. His washed out bronze skin glowed under the moonlight. Eagerly his fingers played up the sides of your arms, cupping and lightly pinching along the way.

“Any wolf that crosses my path can fuck off,” he growled and cupped your face in his large warm hands. 

God, you smelled enticing. His hands caressed down your neck. Smooth, damp skin gave under his semi tender strokes. You were strong. He could hear your heartbeat quicken the further his fingers descended. A fierce woman, stern, resilient -perfect for breeding. 

“You’re my mate,” he reassured while pulling your thin dress over your head.

“Will it hurt?” you mumbled the question and covered your breasts as Alcide stepped back up. 

He shook his head slowly, his eyes never left you as he spoke. 

“Having second thoughts?” he asked quietly. Alcide paced around you, watched you and stood at your back.

You didn’t answer. Instead, you half looked over your shoulder back at Alcide. His warm chest bumped against your skin. 

“You’re my Omega.” 

He shuffled behind you to remove his pants, slowly as he stood his lips kissed a trail up the side of your body. And when his hands rested on top of your shoulders you froze. You were his. Hormones surged through your veins. It ran hot, unchecked. Wetness slicked as you squeezed your thighs.

It was setting him off. Your scent was the answer to the primal calling. Alcide pushed down on your shoulders and then with more urgency he grabbed the sides of your arms pulling you to the soft grass. On your knees, he shoved you forward to the palms of your hands. And when Alcide’s fingers swept down the valley of your ass his breath caught. Wet, fragrant with need he swirled thick fingers into your folds.

“Oh baby,” he moaned.

His knees forced yours apart, the hot skin of his thighs brushed against the back of yours. One large hand gripped your hip. You felt what the other was doing. Up and down, the white hot head of his cock rubbed and prodded at your slit until he began to sink in.

That was when both hands held your hips. At first slow, Alcide entered you. He wanted to be gentle. But as your scent wafted into the membranes of his nose instinct took over. His blood shot right to his cock, he held on tight and began to pump harder.

“Alcide,” your voice shook, somewhere in the glade, it echoed back to his sensitive hearing and urged him on. It was the begging tone of it, the complete fear reverberating in it that he knew came from your core. 

Skin slapped for an hour after, both bodies covered in sweat moved with instinctive primal insistence. He watched you, still bent over submissively, doing what came natural to your body. Another orgasm joined as the third tonight, Alcide smiled, and thrusted harder into your tight grip until he felt his knot swell. 

He wasn’t gentle. He pushed the swollen ring of flesh at the base of his cock into you. Steadily your body gave way to his need and accepted him without much resistance. Well maybe a little. You shot forward off your hands at the pain but he was there. Strong hands pulled you back to his hips in time to accept his knot completely. Then he let you fall, shatter into a fit of moans and tears to the soft grass. Still in you, he shifted his legs to the outside of your thighs and pumped gently. High on the orgasmic rush Alcide hunched over your body, he brushed your hair away from your neck and shoulder. As your fingers grazed the tops of his knees, Alcide’s teeth met the delicate patch of skin between your neck and shoulder and bit down. Sealing your bond to him. 

His seed pooled inside you, a bit seeped out too. Alcide jerked inside of you with another orgasm rippling down his body. Breathing heavy through his teeth, he let go of your skin, tilted his head on top of yours. The bristles of his beard poke, and brush the skin of your cheek.

Slowly and praisingly, he leaves small kisses leading toward your ear and his voice shakes as he speaks. 

“We’ll start our own pack.” he breathed.


End file.
